Sliding tables for workbenches are known for providing lateral support to a piece of work or stock in front of or behind the workbench. Such tables usually travel on a path which is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the workbench. The path extends from in front of the workbench to behind it and, in general, the longer the path, the more useful and versatile the table is. However the table become increasing unstable as the path lengthens. That is because the longer the path, the larger the portion of the table that will be cantilevered when the table is at the ends of its travel. The cantilevered portion is not supported and for that reason is relatively unstable. Any weight on the table may cause the workbench to tip over or may cause the table to bend or fracture.
I have found a way of significantly extending the length of travel of a sliding table while at the same time providing increased support to the table. The way in which I do so involves the use of, among other things, a movable carriage which provides support to the sliding table whether it projects from the front or from the rear of a workbench. Preferably, I also use guide rods or grooved wheels which accurately guide the table while it is sliding so that precise work can be carried out on the table.